Monster Hunter
by Angel Dragon Slayer
Summary: I was young when it happened. When a monster took away everything. Leaving me wounded, and alone. Until they found me. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a monster hunter Pairings include NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, and GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so its not gonna be the greatest. But I would appreciate if you would leave some reviews on how I did. But not super mean ones. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never (sadly) will own Fairy Tail.**

Prologue.

No ones POV.

It was a chilly winter night. One where you would stay locked up inside beside a roaring fire, keeping warm, and chatting with family. Everyone was inside that night, all except one girl. She was five with long blonde hair and big doe eyes usually full of happiness and curiosity. But tonight they were filled with absolute terror.

She was running. Running for her life like how her mother told her to. Her lungs were searing with pain from the cold air and from running so vision was starting to get blurry, before escaping she had been wounded by it. Now she was losing blood. She wanted to stop, but she knew she couldn't, if she did... It would get her. She heard scuttling from behind her as her pursuer crawled through the snow. She turned around to see how far away it was from her. She shouldn't have done that. The thing that was following her was crawling on four legs at an inhuman speed. It would stop and bend its head to lick up the blood she was losing. Its eyes the color of rubies, and fangs that could tear through anything. She turned back around and ran faster. Adrenaline and fear pumped through her veins.

"I'm going to die!" She thought. "I'm going to die just like mommy and father!" Then she saw a light. It was the light of a large mansion. If she wasn't so exhausted and terrified she would have smiled. Just as she was about== to run up the porch she felt claws dig into her shoulder. She was whirled around, and stood face to face with the monster that had been chasing her.

"Help me!" she cried. The creature laughed manically while she struggled to free her self. As the creature opened its mouth to sink its fangs in her. A gunshot rang in the air, and blood sprayed from the creatures shoulder. It let out a inhuman roar and dropped the young girl. Two more shots rang out and the creature turned and ran.

"Damn! It escaped" A voice said from behind her. She spun around and a short old man stood infront of her. He was wearing a white coat with fur on the collar and end of the sleeves. He had a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"Why hello there." He said and smiled warmly. The girl just sat there trembling, and eyes the size of saucers. He noticed the wound on her side and his eyes widened.

"Erza, Levy! Come bring this girl inside and get the first aid kit!" He called over his shoulder and took off in the direction of the monster. Two girls around the girls age came out of the house and picked up the young girl and brought her inside. One was quite short with short blue hair tied back with a yellow bandana. She had a face that looked like she laughed a lot. The other had more of a scary demeanor. She had rich scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing armor for a strange reason. They took her into the bathroom to inspect her wound. the girl was trembling with terror and exhaustion. THe one with blue asked her what her name was.

"L-lucy Heartfilia. Who are you?" the blonde asked.

"We're monster hunters in training the bluenette chirped. Then Lucy collasped.

"Levy! Get some bandages!" The scarlet girl yelled. From that day forth Lucy Heartfilia vowed to become a mosnter hunter and kill the monster that killed her family.

**Authors notes: Hope you guys liked it! I am also having trouble on what monsters the characters will be. Here are the characters that will be monsters. Natsu,Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Sting, Rogue. And others if I think of them. So please leave reviews for what monsters the characters above should be.**

**Peace!**

**~ Angel dragon slayer**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people! This is where the actual story starts. Yay! I've chosen what monsters Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu is a kitsune (did I spell that right?) and Gajeel is a steel golem. I still need ideas for the others. Also Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow are monsters. Anyway on with the STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

Chapter 1. The Night of the Encounter.

Lucy's POV.

12 years later.

You know what I hate? Golems. They're huge ugly monsters that are a pain to kill! And right now I'm in the middle a club, with my team trying to track on down. Oh yea and tomorrow is the first day of school. Wonderful. By the way I'm Lucy and I'm a grade A monster hunter. I've been doing this since I was ten. Anyway I'm sure you're wondering "what's a golem?". A golem is a creature made by humans made up of elemental properties. Like fire, water, earth and air. They can also be made of steel, and electricity. Like I said before Golems are pretty hard to kill. You see the only way to kill them is if you hit the jewel thats fused with their body. Its their power source, so if you hit and break it, its a one way ticket back to where ever they came from.

Anyway my team and I were sitting at a non-alcohol club, or at least I was sitting in the bar. They were outside on the lookout duty. My team consists of Levy Mcgarden (A/N did I spell that right?) and, Erza Scarlet. Levy's a small and petite girl for a 17 year old. She has light blue hair, with her bangs tied back with a yellow headband. She wore a orange dress, with a white bow in the front, and red flats. She's also my best friend. The other is Erza Scarlet. She is the toughest out of the group and, also the scariest. She's the best monster hunter in our entire hunting guild. She has scarlet hair that stands out in a crowd, and brown eyes like mine. She always wears armor for some reason.

"Hey Lucy! You there still there?" My earpiece crackled loudly.

"Ow!" I cried and grabbed my ear. I heard laughing at the other end of the earpiece.

"Very funny Levy." I say sarcastically.

"Aw lighten up Lu." She says back. "Besides it was the only way to get your attention. Oh were you thinking about a boy?" she questioned. I could tell she was smiling evilly on the other end.

"No. Now don't go all Mirijane on me." I say thinking about the white haired, cupid in disguise, girl.

"Anyway have you spotted the target." I ask hopefully. The sooner we kill this thing the sooner I can go home, take a nice bath and, get some shut eye for tomorrow.

"Nope still nothing." She sighs. "Man its freezing out here." She complains.I roll my eyes, and sigh. I looked around the club for any sign of a big, walzting monster. Now you guys are probably thinking, "Wouldn't we notice a monster roaming around?" actually, unless you're a mage you wouldn't notice. You see monsters use these things called glamours that hide their true forms. I'm a celestial mage, I use keys to summon spirits to help me fight.

Of course there are some monsters that look human. Like fairies and Angels. To spot these you have to look for signs. We actually have a fairy back at the guild. Her name is Wendy and she's just the cutest things. Fairies are on of the few monsters that we don't hunt and kill. That includes angels, and exceeds.

While scanning around the bar, I notice that a band started setting up. At this club they usually have live bands here to sing, and perform. Usually its just small local bands, but they're pretty good. The singer stepped up to the mic and tested it for sound. She had long wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a blue bikini top and brown sweatpants. The band started to play a tune, and she cleared her voice, and opened her mouth to sing.

"I settled down a twisted up frown disguised as a smile well." She sang her voice was amazing. I wanted to stay and listen to her all day er... all night.

"You would have never known." She danced on the stage as she sang.

"I had it all, but not what I wanted. 'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted."

"And overgrown." I noticed out of the corners of my eyes that everyone else stopped to listen to her.

"You'd make your way in."

I'd resit like this. You can't tell me to feel.''

"The truth never set me free so I did it myself. She took a breath for the chorus.

"You can't be too careful anymore."

"When all that is waiting for you." She pointed to the crowd when she sang that.

"Won't come any closer." She close to the front of the stage, and reached out.

"You've got to reach out a little more!

"More."

"More." She reached out even further as if to grasp something in front of her.

"More, more!"

"She's pretty good don't you think." A voice said from beside me. I jumped from surprise and turned to see who snuck up on me. The first thing I noticed was bright, gravity defying, hair. The boy next to me smiled, showing long canines. He was tan and pretty muscular. His eyes were onyx, with flecks of amber. He wore a vest that opened up to show his muscular chest and abs. He wore Aladdin like pants and normal shoes. "He's actually kinda cute- WAIT A MINUTE LUCY! You can not fall for this guy! You just met him!" I thought

"Uh, oh yea. She's amazing." I say.

"Hey you want a drink?" He aske's.

"Sure!" I exclaim. I was actually pretty thirsty. He waved to the bartender who stopped gazing at the singer, and ordered our drinks. I took a long sip from my drink when the bartender set it down.

"Natsu." The guy said.

"Hm?" I say.

He smiles at me and says, "The name is Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel."

"Oh." I say feeling a little stupid. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

He nodded and turned to his drink taking a gulp from it before I say "Pink."

"What?" He aske's.

"Is your favorite color pink?" I ask cautiously.

He gave me a weird look before answering with, "No, its red. Why?"

I giggle a little and point at his hair spiky hair "Then why is you're hair pink?"

"For you're information, this is its natural color. I didn't dye it." He said and scowled.

"Sorry-" I began when my earpiece crackled once more.

"Lu! Targets been spotted in an alleyway." Levy cried in the earpiece.

"Got it." I whispered. I turned to Natsu and thank him for the drink, and leave. I made my way to the back alley way where I spot the golem, lumbering around. It was a stone golem. One of the hardest to kill since its body is hard to break. I took off one of my golden keys. There are twelve golden keys in total, they open to the gate of the zodiacs, I have ten so far. I jumped from my hiding spot, raise my key and say.

"Open gate of the Golden bull! Taurus!" The golem turned as a bull with a large axe appeared.

"Hey there Lucy. You're looking good as usual." The bull says. "Why does he have to be such a perv!" I thought.

"Taurus attack!" I cried and swung his axe down on the golem. Despite being made of rock it was pretty fast, and quickly dodged Taurus's attack. While Taurus distracted the golem I summoned Virgo.

"Punishment princess?" She asked.

"No.. I need you to trap that golem." I say. Virgo nodded and dug underground. Chains sprouted from the ground and wrapped around the golem. It roared furiously, and wiggled around trying to loosen the chains. They grew tighter instead. I walked up to it and searched for the jewel. It turned out to be in his right palm. I took the knife out of my boot and grabbed his hand.

"Bye, bye beastie." I say and stab. The monster screeched and crumbled to dust. When monsters die they turn to dust instead of just having the soul leave the body.

"Thanks you guys!" I say to my spirits as they returned to the celestial realm. I stretched and went to meet Levy.

"Finally we can leave and go to sleep." I say happily. Levy smiled and said.

"Yea, we'd better head back to the guild or Erza will have our heads." We both shivered at that thought. As we started to walk back home, we didn't notice that someone was watching us.

**Authors Notes: Yay! First chapters up! Sorry if it's really long and crappy. I had writers block and couldn't think of how to tell the story. Anyway as you know Natsu is a Kitsune, and Gajeel is a steel golem. Also the thunder legion are monsters, evergreens a fairy like Wendy, only she's with the others. Also Cana's a Siren. Thats why she was a singer. Please leave reviews for what monsters you want the characters that aren't chosen already. The song is called "Careful" by Paramore.**

**Peace!**

**Angel Dragon Slayer~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: High school, Boys and, Monsters.

**A/N: Hey there guy's *hides behind Erza* Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but its because I've I had the worst case of writer's block! But now I'm back! So on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any song lyrics I use.**

Lucy's POV.

BEEP BEEP! My alarm clock blared. I groaned and rolled over to shut it off. I started to drift back to sleep when my blankets were ripped off of me. My blue haired friend Levy stood there holding them in her arms with a smile on her face.

"Wake up Lu! Its the first day off school! You don't to be late." She said to cheerfully for the morning. I glared at her and said "You try staying up until midnight hunting monsters then waking up 6:00 in the morning!". Levy just rolled her eye's and grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me out of bed.

"Come on! If we're late Erza will punish us!" She cried. We both shivered at the thought of what the armored maiden would do to us.I sighed in defeat and got up to shower. When I stepped out of the shower I notice that Levy had actually picked out an outfit for me. It consisted a white top with a blue cross stripe, a blue skirt with a leather belt to hold my keys and whip, and black boots that stop just below my knees. I quickly change and put part of my hair up in a ponytail. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see Mirajane cooking breakfast.

"Hey Mirajane!" I say happily and take a seat at the table.

"Morning Lucy." She replies over her shoulder. Levy came running and looked around to see if Erza was here. Mirajane Strauss is another monster hunter here at our is very kind person unless you make her mad. Her type of magic is a very rare one. She and her siblings Elfman and Lisanna are able change their appearance to look like monsters. They can also use their abilities. So they usually infiltrate monster guilds and send us information to take them down.

"You're save." Mirajane says. Levy let out a sigh and sat down next to me. Mirajane set our plates down and sat down next to Levy.

"So, are you guys excited for the new school year?" She asked. Levy nodded excitedly and said, "I can't wait to see what classes I have!" Mirajane had already graduated from school.

"No!" I cried unhappily. "That means I have to do homework either before or after hunting and I have to stay up until midnight or beyond each night!" I ranted.

"That is part of the job you agreed to when you joined us." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Erza standing behind me.

"Good morning Erza." Mirajane chirped and pushed a plate of food towards her. Erza sat down and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Once we were done we got up and hopped into Erza's car to go to school. Wendy was sick so we left her behind. We sat in silence for a while before Levy piped up and asked

"You guys wanna listen to ?". Erza shrugged and said "Why not.". She turned on the radio.

"_Check it out. Going out. Its a late night." _The radio sang.

"I love this song!" I cried. We all started to sing along.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment."_

"_You don't really want to mess with me tonight." _Erza tapped the beat on the steering wheel.

"_Just stop and take a second."_

"_I was fine before you walked into my life." _Levy was dancing in her seat, and singing off key but she didn't care.

"_Cause you know it's over."_

"_Before it began."_

"_Keep your drink just give me the money."_

"_It's just you and your hand tonight." _We pulled up into the school and got out of the car. We walked into the huge double doors that led to our school. Kids were walking around getting reacquainted with friends they haven't seen since last year. We went to the office to get our schedules. I learned that I had math, and LA with Levy and Social studies with Erza. I walked down to my locker and started to practice my combination. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the singer from the club standing behind me with her schedule in hand.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help find the science room?" She asked.

"Sure, I was gonna head over there after getting my combo down." I say smiling. She smiles as well and we walk over to the science room.

"Hey I saw singing at the club last night. You were amazing" I say trying to start a conversation.

"Oh !" She says happily. After that we started talking about what we did over summer. Minus me hunting monsters in the dead of night. I learned that her name was Cana, and she lives with her dad Gildarts, her favorite color was blue and she was a heavy, heavy, HEAVY drinker. We arrived at the science class and sat in the back next to a snake. We pulled out our science text and notebook. Soon our class started and we learned the rules. how everything works and blah blah blah. Halfway through the door flew open and someone ran in.

"Sorry teach, I overslept!" he said. _His voice sounds really familiar. Why?_ I thought. I looked up and craned my neck to see who it was. My heart froze from what I saw. Pink. Pink, gravity defeing hair. He turned and beamed at me.

"Natsu!?"

**A/N: So how was it? I'm evil for the cliffhanger! Leave a review for what monsters the characters should be! **

**Peace!**

**Angel Dragon Slayer~**


End file.
